


Message In A Bottle

by Hanajimasama



Category: One Piece
Genre: Confession, Fluff, Love Letters, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/pseuds/Hanajimasama
Summary: Longing and Confession Love Letters from quests on my tumblr.
Relationships: Bartolomeo (One Piece)/Reader, Charlotte Daifuku/Reader, Charlotte Katakuri/Reader, Eustass Kid/Reader, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Reader, Penguin (One Piece)/Reader, Portgas D. Ace/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader, Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 175





	1. Burning for you

Ace - Longing

  
  


You had lost track of days since Ace had taken off in search of Teach. The hotheaded commander had set out the moment the incident occurred. You often found yourself staring out to sea hoping he was somewhere safe, you didn’t worry that he was eating properly that was always his first priority, his own safety however was not at the forefront of his mind. 

A seagull with a hat landed on the railing of the Mobydick and presented you with a letter. “Oh, thank you” you handed him some beli as a tip and with a tip of its hat it took off again. 

The letter was addressed to you. Opening the letter it smelt like burnt out candles and cinnamon. The handwriting was rough but legible. Some of the letters had blurred maybe from drops of water? But it was only in a few places had the writer been crying?

Several small hearts were skillfully burnt into the letter.

  
  
  


To the light of my life,

  
  


Too long has the sea kept us apart. I know it was my choice to leave but this has to be done.. He was in my division and I let this happen. Every time I feel like I’m getting closer to finding him he seems to slip through my fingers. Which means even more time away from the crew and from you. 

I miss you more than anything. I might be a flame man but nothing can compare to the warmth of your body. I’m on a winter island right now and how I long to be cuddled up against you under a huge blanket. Being away from everyone is lonely and I forget how painful it is to be alone but then I think of you and it fills me full of warmth again. Your joyful laugh, sweet smile and sweeter songs help stave off this crippling loneliness. 

I don’t know how people can sail off and leave their loved ones behind for such long periods of time. It hurts me and it must be hurting you too. It was selfish of me to leave you but this is something I have to do alone. 

Saying that. Can I selfishly want to be beside you? To be doted on by you. To be loved by you.

You’re my reason for being, my happiness and my home. The place I need to return to. 

Flames are born from passion and mine grow hotter and brighter with the very thought of you! 

Please wait for me. Not that I don’t rightly deserve that. You can scold me when I return but in return I’m going to shower you with plenty of hugs and kisses. I have missed out on a lot of daily affection.

I love you dearly. 

Your eternal flame,

Ace

  
  
  
  



	2. Cooking Up Love

Sanji longing 

  
  


When Sanji wasn’t on the Sunny, you all took it in turn to cook. Today was your turn, you watched the stew simmer in the pot. Sometimes it just didn’t feel right to use the kitchen this was Sanji’s haven, though you liked it more when he was here. Watching him cook was fascinating and soothing. He always seemed happiest when labouring over a meal for his friends. 

“Heeey! You got a letter!” Usopp announced poking his head into the kitchen “I can keep an eye on this if you want to go read it?”

“I can read it. The stew won’t burn. Thank you though.” you took the letter from Usopp and sat at the breakfast bar. 

Without opening it you could smell his aftershave, like he had sprayed the whole paper with it. His handwriting was perfect with a lot of decorative cursive and so neat, even though he had probably used Zoro as a desk.

  
  


###  _ Mon souffle, _

Here I am stuck in the wilderness with this stupid marimo and our thick headed captain, why couldn’t Nami let you come too!?

I hope we’re not too much longer but with the directionally challenged one here it might prove to be difficult. 

Ahh~ to have you in my arms under the night sky. Such a wonderful dream. It’s so cold out here and without you beside me I feel like the cold hand of loneliness is crushing my heart. It’s hard to get to sleep without a goodnight kiss from your sweet lips. How cruel is the world for denying the divine pleasure of falling asleep on your soft bosom. Your delicate fingers running through my hair as I pepper your neck with affection and you giggle softly which is sweeter than any siren song. I can only hope I can dream of you tonight. 

Every second I am apart from you is agony but I am counting every second so I know how many kisses I have missed out on. So far.. Simply put: I have lost 3 days worth of kisses! I have a lot to catch up on.

When I get back I’m going to cook you your favourite meal, we can go on a date just us, or just cuddle! As long as your hand is in mine, I’ll follow you anywhere  mon bijou. 

Regrettably I should go, my table has started waking up. 

I miss you dearly.

Loving you with all my heart,

Your love cook Sanji 

(It was signed with many swirly love hearts)


	3. Dai-ing for you

Confession Daifuku

  
  
  


You were in the kitchen humming a merry tune whilst making a new batch of  Nerikiri . The window was open letting in the cool spring air. As you turned your back to fetch some ingredients you noticed a parcel sat on your kitchen counter, one that hadn’t been there previously. Inspecting it carefully. The box reminded you of someone. It had blue and white stripes decorating it with a yellow bow sat neatly on the top with a letter carefully tucked under it. Lifting the lid you smiled at the soft white mame daifuku nestled within. You knew who had sent the box and now you were even more curious about the contents of the letter. The sweet scent of  anko flowed from the rich parchment and it had been written in cobalt blue ink in grandiose cursive. 

  
  


Dearest Dumpling,

I hope my gift pleased you. It should. I chose it very carefully. 

Never in all my life did I ever think I could find someone I wish to share my favourite daifuku with. Savour them. 

These delicious treats reminded me of you, small, cute and soft and round like your cheeks when you puff them out in stubbornness. Not that you’ve done that to me personally but I aim to change that. You have somehow snuck into my heart. Perhaps it’s all the time I see you bringing those sweet treats to the chateau. I seem to have grown a particular fancy for them, as well as the mischievous little dango making them. 

You’ll find an order for the chateau. Those are for me personally and I do expect you to deliver them too. I want to converse with you. Just you. I wish to savour your company like I do these treats. Savouring each tantalizing feature. There are many things I do not know about you but I do know that I want to know all of them. I must know where this fixation has arisen from! What is it about you that clouds my thoughts and steals my focus. 

I shall await your visit to the chateau. 

With affection,

Daifuku

  
  



	4. Build Me Back  Up

Kid longing

  
  


This island was officially the worst. Not only had there been a pacifista on the island as well as a navy officer but Kid had been reckless as always but this time it hadn’t paid off. He had been wounded badly in battle. You and Killer had stepped in to give Heat and Wire enough time to get Kid back to the ship. In the mayhem you both managed to escape capture as well darting off into the forest, the plan was the meet up on the opposite side of the island. 

That was easier said than done. This forest was thick with undergrowth making it difficult to walk through. You both collapsed at a river to stop for five minutes. A loud squawk caught you both off guard as a large parrot landed on Killer’s helmet 

“Isn’t that the parrot Kid bought?” 

“Why couldn’t he just call?” Killer sighed grabbing the bird from his head and taking the rolled up parchment from it and glancing over it quickly before he handed it to you. 

The smell of oil and metal could be smelt from it. The scrawly handwriting in red ink and of course no terms of endearment: at first. 

  
  
  


**Where the hell are you?!**

I wake up feeling like I was stood on by a giant, bandaged up like a mummy and to Heat’s stupid face! Where are you? How am I supposed to rest like a ‘good patient’ when you’re not here giving me a reason to stay in this stupid arse bed? I’m only still laid here because apparently my guts fell out! Well they’re back where they belong now, so if you’re not back soon I’m going to come find you!

Also Killer better be with you damn it. If he’s left you alone I’m going to shave the bucket head bald when he gets back. 

I swear if anything happens to you out there- Well. I’m gonna be pissed! 

I need you here! With me always. I can’t paint my nails myself you know. 

Who else is going to wake me up in the morning the way you do? You know what I’m talking about, the way you rub your cute face in my hair whispering my name and stroking my neck- Damn it! Get back here!! Aren’t patients like doted on until they’re better?! Well my favourite person isn’t here to administer my medicine. So I’m not going to take it until you get back. Heat is a terrible nurse.  So come look after me.

Just come back already.

I need you so damn much! 

I feel even less whole without you nearby.

Later,

Kid.


	5. Lawfully In Love

Law - Longing

  
  


It was hard to get motivated in the morning without Law nearby, you laid in your shared bed and hugged one of his jumpers, it felt like ages since he had gone off on his own.

“A MESSAGE! A MESSAGE FROM CAPTAIN!” Bepo cried loudly from the deck. You rolled out of bed quickly pulling on the jumper and running up to the deck with Shachi and Penguin up to the deck, taking in the warm morning breeze. “Captain hasn’t forgotten about us!” He sniffled handing you a letter “This one is for you.”

“Thank you Bepo.” You accepted the letter eagerly and headed back below deck to Law’s room to read the letter. Once laid comfortably back on the bed you slowly opened the letter. You hadn’t expected him to write you a personal letter and a smile was already evident on your lips.

You couldn’t help but laugh at the first few lines which were so illegible he hadn’t even bothered to cross them out. “That’s his doctor’s penmanship alright.”

The letter started anew a few lines down. This is painstakingly neat, not a cursive swirl in sight. It had probably taken him hours to write outside of his usual handwriting.

  
  


To my treasure,

I hope you’re eating well and resting properly.

Where do I start? 

I have never taken silence for granted so much. I’ve never known a crew to party so much! 

You say I’m reckless but try traveling with Straw Hat. I turned my back mid conversation and he had vanished! And I’ve lost count to the amount of times I have been kicked out of these stupid hammocks. 

I know you’re still angry about being left behind but I stand by my decision. You’ve seen the news about Doflamingo I assume. If you had been there, I have no doubt he would have used you against me and that truly scared me. The thought of losing you. I couldn’t take that risk at all. If you’re with the crew I know you’re safe. 

Even though I know you’re safe… I want you beside me. I’ve grown so accustomed to having you sleeping beside me that it’s difficult to rest without you. The way you mumble my name in your sleep and nuzzle against me like a little kitten. You help me relax and drive off my nightmares. I took that for granted too. 

Thank you for staying with me, I know I can get lost in my work sometimes but never forget how much you mean to me. If you doubt me, I can physically give you my heart and to be honest I wouldn’t trust anyone else with it.

Once I rejoin you, I think I’m going to take your advice and go to bed early for once. In your arms of course and I plan to stay there until I see fit.  I miss you 

I need you

Though I doubt we will have much time for that in Wano...I fear it’s going to be dangerous, even more so than Dressrosa but I promise that I’ll protect you with every fibre of my being. No harm will come to you. I’ll stake my life on that. 

Wait for me a little longer. 

Patiently yours,

Trafalgar Law

Ps. I miss you.

  
  



	6. Marc my words

Marco Confession

  
  
  
  


It had been a busy day in town. The stay would be short so you didn’t have a lot of time to stock up on the things you needed. Finally retiring back to your room on the Mobydick, you found a dainty bouquet of blue and purple flowers on your desk. Reaching to touch the flowers you noticed a letter nestled carefully in the bouquet. Sitting at your desk you opened the letter carefully. Written in blue ink, you recognised the delicate simple cursive of the ships main doctor. 

To the most beautiful star,

I was going to write a poem but I realised that’s not in my forte at all. I hope you like the flowers. I didn’t just pick them because of the colour: well sort of I suppose. Flowers have meanings and actions speak louder than words right? 

The blue and yellow ones are primrose they mean:  I can’t live without you . Which I simply can’t imagine you not being here. The little blue ones are forget-me-nots and they mean  true love. Which is you. You’re my true love.

I know this might seem cowardly confessing like this but I always seem to forget how to speak when you smile at me. Just thinking about you sends my stomach twisting into knots and my mouth feels like the alabasta desert when I try to form a coherent sentence about how much I love you.

Even as a doctor I never noticed how sick I was. Suffering from an intense case of love sickness. 

I’m thankful for all those times you’ve brought me coffee, scolded me for staying up late and even covered me in blankets when I fell asleep at my desk. 

Truthfully, I pretended to be asleep once. You chuckled and scolded me softly, whilst covering me with a blanket and told me not to work too hard. You sent my heart soaring into the sky that night. You really are too good to me. Watching over me like a guardian angel. 

Will you permit me to take you out on a date? Tomorrow perhaps? We should have time and I want to spend more time with you. Just us. If not just being with you is enough. 

I await your response. You know where to find me.

Eternally Yours,

Marco


	7. Waddle I do without you

Penguin longing

  
  
  


The Straw Hat pirates were certainly on another level. They were so lively and yet easy going which was driving your already sleep deprived captain up the wall. You however found them refreshing, they were fun and it was a nice change to be so relaxed about everything. You were sitting under a parasol reading a book and talking to Robin when the newspaper arrived. 

“Oh, you have a letter.” Nami said joining you both at the table. Looking at the letter curiously, you turned the letter over and chuckled at the sight of a penguin sticker sealing the letter. 

“I know who it’s from and our cheerful captain won’t be thrilled to find out he’s sent a letter.” smiling you opened the letter eagerly. You couldn’t help but laugh loudly. The paper was decorated heavily in love heart and penguin stickers but what made you laugh the most was the hand drawn penguin at the bottom with love hearts for eyes and donning Penguin’s cap with a small emperor penguin on top. The handwriting was bold and mostly in capital letters. 

  
  


To my precious Sunshine,

  
  


How are you? When are you coming back? Has Captain said yet? I miss you so much! 

It’s not fair that he took you! Hogging all of your attention! Is this pay back because I glued down all the stuff on his desk? It was a joke! 

Waddle I do without you!?

Seriously though? When are you back?

I’ve taken to wearing one of your super big jumpers and you’re right these are so cozy, it’s like being hugged all the time. I’m so darn warm. They smell like you too, it makes me feel less lonely. I miss you: I’m going to keep saying it! 

The others don’t laugh at my jokes. Or sing me to sleep. Or Make me laugh with equally terrible jokes. It’s weird not having you here. I feel so empty without you and I keep forgetting you’re not here. My heart keeps telling me you’re here! 

I penguin waddle into our room expecting you to laugh but I find it cold and empty. 

Even Bepo hugs aren’t helping! And Bepo hugs are like a cure all! 

Everything seems so grey and lacklustre without you. The light of my life, gone! 

Please come back soon. I want to hug you so much. I miss taking a bath with you, soaking together, pretending I have emperor penguin eyebrows with the bubbles and waggling those eyebrows at you..

That’s it as payback I’m going to glue all of Captain’s books shut. That’ll teach him to my sunshine away from me!

Please be safe! I miss you so much. 

Loving you with all my heart,

Your snuggly Penguin


	8. Donuts for you

Kata confession 

  
  


Despite the cold wind and rain battering the windows, the kitchen was burning with activity. Donuts being fried and delicately iced. New flavours daringly being tested. Though when a messenger arrived with a letter the whole kitchen stopped. The royal wax seal of one of the sweet commanders, minister of flour, the one they personally cooked for: Charlotte Katakuri. The head chef took the letter and looked at the name on it

“This is for you-” he said holding out the letter with quivering hands “have you angered the commander?” he asked quietly. You shook your head quickly 

“Not that I am aware. Can I go read this? It might be important.”

“Of course! Go!” you hurried to the back room to open the surprise letter. 

The letter itself somehow smelt like mochi, which made you smile the paper had only been in the man's presence and the smell of the soft desert had seeped into it. The letter had been written in hot pink ink which made you think of his tattoos. His handwriting was surprisingly neat and in fluid cursive. 

  
  


To the sweetest cupcake, 

  
  


As much as I would like to talk to you in person about this. Finding the time has been difficult. 

I know this seems sudden. But I love you more than anything in the world.

I heard them say that they’re trying to find me a bride. I needed to tell you my feelings that I’ve tried to ignore for so long. If I don’t tell you I’ll regret it. Whether or not you even return my feelings remains to be seen. 

When I first laid eyes on you I was shocked to see a beauty amidst those old cooks. I was even more surprised when I learnt those donuts had been made by you, you were so nervous when you presented them to me. I didn’t tell you then but they were delicious. The best I ever had actually. It pains me when you’re not there to deliver my merienda snacks. I always know which ones you have made and those ones are my favourites. I make sure to savour them slowly. 

You’re sweeter than sugar itself and no cookie can compare to your cuteness. My heart skips a beat when you smile at me, no hint of fear in your beautiful eyes. I wish to spend more than just a few moments with you. My lifetime and beyond. Being part of this family might seem daunting but on my honor as sweet commander I shall protect and love you forever.

If you do by chance feel the same.

Will you join me on today’s merienda?

Written hopefully,

Katakuri.

  
  
  



	9. Your biggest fan

Bartolomeo - Confession

Dressrosa was lively enough without everything that had happened with Dolfamingo. The city was a wreck but people were cheerfully going about helping fix things. You too were lending a hand. The Straw Hats were in bad shape and with the marine presence you could travel the city without being collared. Frowning in the distance you noticed a flurry of dust like a small sandstorm and it was hurtling towards you before you could even move out the way it stopped right in front of you. Bartolomeo stood towering over you with all of his 7 foot height. His face red as a tomato he thrust a letter into your hand and vanished in the same plume of sand. You looked around very bewildered. Looking up you noticed his trademark green mohawk sticking out from around a corner, he peered carefully around the wall and darted right out of sight when your eyes met. 

You opened the letter in your hand and found a tear stained page written in bright green ink which made it a little hard to read. 

  
  
  
  


**TO THE MOST BEAUTIFUL ANGEL,**

I cannot believe that I was fortunate enough to be blessed by your presence! Such overwhelming beauty. I was touched by your kindness and blinded by your breathtaking smile which radiated the sun's warm glowing beams! I am just a humble pirate. I don’t deserve to be in your presence let alone have such feelings for you! 

I can never become king of the pirates. I must aid Luffy-senpai to become the king! But 

**BUT**

If you are fine with that. Please. Be my Queen!

You’ll be the Queen of my heart forever! I cannot stop the tears falling when I think about you. My heart speeds into countless futures and all of them have you by my side. I can’t imagine sailing this ocean without you. 

You might not feel the same but. I needed to tell you before I left Dressrosa. 

Stay with me? My impenetrable barriers will keep all harm away from you! 

If you don’t share my feelings, may I selfishly request a smile one last time?! It will give me the strength to sail the sea without your angelic beauty. 

Your biggest fan,

Bartolomeo

PS: Please be careful you have a bounty now. I have your poster pride of place next to Luffy-senpai’s. You look amazing on it!!! Such a cool beauty!!! I am slain! 


	10. Light me Up

Ace Confession. 

  
  


You had been walking through town with Ace and Thatch heading to get some supplies, the market place was surprisingly busy, during the hustle and bustle you lost the pair. “Shoot.” you pushed through the crowd and found a huge fountain to sit near thankfully free of people. Resting your aching feet you rummaged through your bag to see what snacks you had brought with you. Amists your snacks you found a note. It rolled up like a treasure map. Unrolling it you found it written in black ink rough but legible handwriting. 

  
  


My flame, 

I’ve been trying to hide my feelings for well it feels like forever now. I don’t know what to do. I don’t deserve your love at all but this overbearing tightness in my chest whenever I look at you is driving me crazy. I’m already so lucky to have people that care about me but- I selfishly want more. I want to love and be loved by you. 

Everything you do is so perfect. It leaves me speechless. The way you sing, the way you drink a little bit too much and tell terrible jokes but they make me laugh so much. You’re so beautiful. 

I don’t care about the treasure. I don’t need to. You’re here. The most radiant jewel of the sea. Captivated like a moth to a flame. 

I’ll do everything in my power to protect you! I know you’re strong enough to do that yourself but I want to protect you. After all, you're my greatest treasure. 

You don’t have to return my feelings. 

But I’ll always be here to protect you. 

Your captivated moth,

Ace.


End file.
